Two World's Collide
by addisongac
Summary: Eve has left Adam forever, and is alone, until one night he meets you. Is Adam falling in love with a zombie? Adam X Reader
1. Chapter 1

***Note Before Reading Story: This story is based on Only Lovers Left Alive, I have not seen the movie yet, and I am making all of this up through my imagination. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I should rate it T or M so I may end up changing that. Enjoy* P.S. there will be cussing and the use of alcohol***

Chapter 1: An Introduction

_Your side of the story..._

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" You shouted while slamming your front door.

It was your boyfriend who was now a stranger to you. He was a nice handsome young man, but horrible. He treated you like shit, once before you caught him cheating, but you gave him a second chance witch was stupid. After that he became an alcoholic, like really bad, just about every night he would show up in your apartment trashing the place. Finally today you've had enough and dumped his sorry ass.

You weren't really the type to drink but you just needed to tonight, you felt happy he was gone and that you made the right choice of kicking him out. The night before he really made a mess in the house so after fussing at him today you spent the rest of your time cleaning.

When you finished getting the house back in order, you called your best friend, asking if she wanted to go out for the night.

**Phone Call:**

"Uh-Hey earlier today I dumped you know who. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pub later and get some drinks?"

"Yeah sure...I'm happy that jerk is out of your life. I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

"Okay thanks see ya then."

With the spare time you had before your friend came to get you, you were getting ready. Sometime went by and you heard knocking at your door. When you opened it you saw your best friend. "You ready?" she asked "Yeah let's go."

You two arrived at the bar. Your friend dropped you off at the front while she was looking for a parking spot. You did feel kinda nervous being there because this wasn't the place you would normally be. You stood there staring at the entrance, until someone grabbed your shoulder.

"Hey you gonna go in or just stare at the place?" Your friend teased.

You walked in with your friend slightly pushing you from behind, as if telling you to go inside in an annoyed way. She grabbed your hand and lead you to the end of the bar. You on the other hand were a little dizzy and weren't really paying attention to what was going on. Next thing you know someone throws down a small glass filled with liquid at you. Your friend then was showing you the proper way to drink it.

After about six of them you were drunk, in fact your first time being drunk. You then began to run around bumping into tables. A minute went by and the place was a mes, because of you. You got kicked out and was send home.

The next day felt like you were thrown out a window.

"OOOOooooo. never...again...OOOOooo dammit OOOOoo" You groaned while laying in bed. Just a normal hangover.

Most of that terrible day you spent in bed moaning. (Maybe later I should go back and apologize for my negative behavior from last night) you thought to yourself. For now you just closed your eyes and slept.

Your eyes slowly crept open, you looked to your left and saw what time it was. You did feel a bit better, but not fully cured. You hop out of bed and get dressed. (Ugh I look bad, oh well I don't give a crap.) You hurry a long outside and into your car, driving away and towards the bar. You walked in feeling nervous once more. You stood there leaning against the bar waiting for someone to walk by. You notice that its taking a while, and look at the man standing next to you, who also seemed to be waiting for someone as well. He was tall, about six feet maybe, dirty black hair, wearing all dark clothes.

He turned facing you, his brown eyes locked onto yours.

* * *

><p><em>Adam's side of the story...<em>

_One Year Ago_

"Eve...? Eve I'm home!" Adam yelled surprisingly happy with a bottle full of fresh blood.

Adam set the bottle down on a table, looking for Eve. To his surprise he could not find his lover anywhere. Adam walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table and began to read...his happy mood then fell to depressed.

_Dear Adam,_

_ By the time you read this letter it means that I am long gone, and back in Tangier. You see my dear Adam I did once love you dearly, but when you would bring home that refreshing sweet tasting blood, I kept amounts of it hidden away from you. I actually stopped loving you three_ _centuries ago, and have found a new lover. I used you Adam...I used you to get blood for myself. Now that I have enough, I left you for good. You'd be better off dead with a wooden bullet through your chest. Goodbye Adam...you'll never hear from me again.  
><em>

_-Eve_

Adam was devastated...hurt...crushed...alone. He had no friends, no family, and now no companion. He did have the thought of suicide, but he just couldn't do it. He hated the thought of him all alone living in a world full of zombies. The one true thing he had left was his music. So each night he would play and play and play with his instruments. Adam felt like he was stuck on a merry go round, it kept spinning and spinning round and round never to stop.

Depressed for the rest of his life, Adam left his house to get a supply of blood. When he arrived, the man that gives him the blood wasn't there. So he asked someone where he was. The man went missing and know one knew where he went. Now Adam lost his meal ticket and was possibly gonna starve to death.

Leaning up against a wall Adam saw a guy walking around with two huge bottles filled with blood. He knew it was blood by the smell of the thick refreshing substance. Adam leaped up and was talking to the strange guy.

"Whatcha got there in those bottles?"

"Oh-uh...Whiskey."

"No you've got blood in them." Adam said in a serious voice. But either way he will get something to eat. Adam could either take the blood from the man or just go ahead and kill him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, why would I have blood with me." The man said in a nervous tone.

"Maybe it's because you're not a zombie." Adam said while showing his fangs. Threatening the man.

"Alright it's true. I'm a vampire as well, I sell blood for a living."

"Well I'm about to die so could I have some please?"

"Yes follow me."

The man lead Adam to a small bar and explained his business and then it became a deal. When ever Adam needed blood he would just go and get it from the bartender.

_Tonight _

As Adam put his gloves on, walked out his front door, and down the street. He was on his way to get his supply of blood. In ten minutes Adam showed up at the bar. He walked in and waited for the bartender to bring him his bottle.

Adam felt different in there...something about the zombies near him. He looked around and noticed this one zombie girl standing next to him, trying to study his appearance.

Adam turned facing the girl with their eyes locked onto each others.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi." You said to the man, trying to be polite.

He just turned his head and continued to wait. (That was rude...) you thought. A short man wearing darkened clothes as well appeared from around the corner, carrying a wine bottle filled with a dark, thick liquid, that was absolutely not wine. The short man handed it to the man standing next to you. Now you were starting to get curious, this odd man that you just met...in a way, gets this odd bloodish looking substance in a wine bottle. The guy next to you slams down a large hand full of money to pay for his drink and just walks away with no expression...a plain frown slapped across his face. Still staring at the strange man walking off you managed to say "Sorry about last night." to the bartender. And then you went after the man. He was now half way down the road until you tapped his back.

"I said hi to you back there."

"So...?" Adam sighed

"So...you're supposed to say hi back to me." You replied in a convenient tone.

"Hello and now goodbye."

"What are ya drinking there?"

"Wine. Leave me alone. Zombie."

"...Um I'm not a zombie. Do you see flesh hanging off my body and me trying to eat you?" You said, trying to be funny with your arms out, limping, like a real zombie.

"Ugh. Not what I meant. Bye bye." Adam said in an irritated voice.

"Wait. I didn't catch your name."

"Adam."

You follow Adam all the way to his house until he turned around and held his arm out, letting you run into it. His face was mostly covered by his hair, his brown eyes looked at you as if he was staring right into your soul with an evil glare. A shot of fear ran up your spin, leaving you still as a statute, frozen. Adam turned back around saying nothing, walking through his front door. You quickly ran up the porch, placing your foot in between the wall and the door, to the point where he could not close it. He didn't really talk much, he mostly gave people long stares until they were very uncomfortable. Witch he did to a lot, but for some odd reason you wanted to be friends with this different man, Adam.

"I told you to leave me alone! Go the fuck away!" He yelled at you.

"No. Your different from the others...I like that. I'm sorry, but there's just something about that I like. I don't know yet."

"I'm busy."

"With what? From what I see, you're lonely."

( She's right. I am lonely. But I don't want to have a zombie for company. ) Adam thought. "Fuck." He sighed.

Adam slammed the door in your face leaving all alone on the porch. You could of just left and forget this whole thing, but you wanted to stay, and so you did. When about 15 minutes later Adam notices that you're still out there alone. His heart grew one centimeter bigger and decided to let you in. But he didn't know what to do with you. To your surprise the door opened, seeing Adam waiting for you on the other side. You walked in looking around, the place was a mess, but pretty cool. You could tell that he was into music, as were you. You looked to your right and saw the bottle of blood, staring at it with curiosity, then you turned to Adam.

"Nice place you got here. Now please tell me what is in that bottle you bought at the bar, I know it's not wine."

"That's for me to know and you not to find out."

"Why is your house not in the best order?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?"

"But that's what new friends talk about...questions. To get to know each other better."

"Who's says that we're friends?"

Standing in the middle of the room, your head was full of thoughts, you start to wonder around the house with Adam watching your every move. It kinda creeped you out..the way he looked at you. You could tell he was hiding something or more than just something.

"I can see you're into music. Do you have any samples?"

"Uh-yeah." He said as he left the room to get a again you were alone. Hoping it would take a while you snuck into the kitchen to study the unknown drink. By the look of the top and the edges of the bottle he has already opened it and taken a few sips. It was quite heavy, heavier than most alcohol. A minute passed by and then you heard footsteps behind you get louder and louder by the second. You quickly turn around to see Adam giving you the special stare of his. You could tell he was very annoyed by your existence. He was tired of you bothering his savory blood.

Adam's head motioned you to follow him. He led you to a room with a music recording station. He slipped the tape into the recorder. You sat back and relaxed on the sofa listen to his music, you thought it was amazing, but not your favorite yet. Adam was hunched over in a chair near the recorder looking down in a depressed way. "Adam why do you seem so sad?" You asked with sorrow in your tone. He spun around in his chair, starred at you and then the ground. You as well looked at the ground where he was starring. There was a crooked, broken picture frame of another women in it, who seemed happy with whitish hair smiling at the camera. Adam took a long sigh of sadness.

"Was she your-?"

"Just don't think about it. Alright? Fuck." Adam said while picking the picture up and throwing it in anger, to witch the picture frame smashed apart against the wall.

Adam cut the music off and stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. You waited for his return but he never came back. For you the time was late, but for Adam the time was early. Your eyes were now slowly shutting, trying to force them open, but it was no use. You fell sound asleep, while Adam remained wide awake. He stayed in the kitchen way from you, drinking his warm, thick, blood. When he was about half way done with his bottle he came to check on you. Adam's eyes starred at your body wondering what to do with you. ( Should I throw her out or let her stay in a room here...You know for a zombie, she wasn't that bad. ) Adam thought to himself.

Adam's heart grew another centimeter bigger and picked you up, carrying you to the guest room. He gently placed you down covering you up with blankets. He starred at you for a moment to study you, he never really got the chance to see your true form. With that Adam left the room with you asleep. He walked into the living room and picked up a violin. Stroking the cords one by one he made a beautiful sound. But the thought of Eve still lingered in his head, even though it was a little over a year ago since she left. Adam shook the thought away and continued to play. After a while of drinking and fiddling around with his instruments, the sun began to peer over the horizon. Adam put away his things and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The time was 10:32 A.M. and your eyes started to open. You ended up sleeping later than normal. The first thing you notice was the stain black ceiling, so confused now. Books cover the floor, the wall was a blood red color, it was mostly dark because of the black curtain covering the window. Every time you moved the bed would creak, there was a smell in the air of metal, death, and flowers. The door was crooked, like someone threw the it in between the wall. The room was lifeless, so cold, so quiet...so...confused. You had no idea where you were.

You stood up beside the bed, almost tripping over a rather large book. Your hand met the door knob, not even having to twist it, it opened. Ahead was a long corridor. ( Damn. What a mess.) You thought. The house was dark, almost seemed like night. You put your hands against the wall to feel around. When you reached the end of the hallway, you took a left, witch led you to the kitchen. Seeing the bottle now empty on the table, you pick it up and put your nose up to the edge smelling the liquid that remained on the sides. The sour sent of metal entered your system, making your nose squint. "Blood." You whispered. ( Is Adam a vampire? No they don't exist!" ) The house still remained quiet, witch creeped you out even more. You walked around the old home wondering where Adam was. You found another door and opened it, inside was quite like the room that you slept in, but a lot neater, and less torn up.

You left that room and continued your little tour. To your left was another door. You put your hand on the knob, slowly, and carefully opening it. In the middle of the large room was a bed with a lump of covers and sheets laying on it in the shape of a person. Quite frightened, thinking if you should wake the person up or leave. Moments went by of lifeless motion, staring at the bumps of covers. Finally you made your mind and decided to wake up the still body. With one foot after another you became closer and closer to the bed, your hand gently touched the man, slowly rubbing down close towards the waste.

While looking at what seemed like a corpse laying on the soft bed, you noticed that the man looked familiar. It was Adam. With your hand still remaining on his body witch was very cold, a hand grabbed your arm. You swung back in surprise to see that it was Adams hand that touched you. He slowly raised himself up to the point where he was sitting. His back slightly crooked, shirtless, hair all messy, with a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm sorry!" You yelped as if he was gonna beat the shit out of you, for awaking him.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up so damn early!" Adam growled. Moments went by. *long sigh* "I'm sorry I frightened you..." Adam said in a cooler tone. ( Shit I forgot. We're different. I'm a vampire and she's a zombie. I sleep during the day and she sleeps during the night ) he thought.

You as well took a long sigh in relief, very shocked that he really apologize. Adam's head hung low, until he glanced up at you. "Shouldn't you be home." Adam said in a tired like voice.

"I...uh...um." You began to stutter in fear, not knowing what to say, with this weird experience you and Adam had with each other.

"Go away, and let me continue my sleep."

"Why are you sleeping during the day then?"

"...I stayed up late last night and I'm tired. Bye."

You walked out of the room, leavening Adam alone. You went into the living room and sat on the couch thinking... ( Shit I sure am hungry. I don't want to leave, but I know it's the right thing to do. ) With that thought you got up and left. As you stepped down the porch stairs you took your phone out of your pocket. Now on 15% not really giving a fuck about the battery percentage you went to maps, adding the house address, because you just had to come back tonight and see Adam. Now food...

He did live in a quite scary neighborhood, that you've never been in or heard of. All of the houses seemed to be abounded, and trashed. ( Oh yeah. If I take a right and head down this side walk, I'll be at the bar where my car is in about 10-15 minutes. ) You walked down the path. The sun was so bright, it burned your eyes, so you had to travel with your head down starring at the ground.

You finally made it, and got in your car. The key slipped into the hole and turned. The sound of five thud's spit out of the car. And so you turned the key again, once more nothing but five thud's. The red point was on E, so now you need to find some gas. You walk into the bar.

"Where is the closest gas station?"

"Uh-down the road...bout three miles maybe." Said an over weight man sitting in a corner.

You marched out the door in anger. Your phone almost dead, car out of gas, stuck at this run down bar. You leaned your back against the hot car door thinking of what to do. After a minute you called your friend and explained everything but not about Adam. ( Adam...I forgot about him. Ugh I'm sick of all these normal people. I miss Adam. ) Your annoying friend showed up after five minutes with a gallon of gas, filled the tank, and left.

You were lucky she came, but something inside you felt different...after being with Adam. You tried to get your mind off it, and got something to eat. When the day was half way over you went back home, changed clothes and took a shower. The hot water felt so good and refreshing down your tired body. For the rest of the day, you relaxed and was getting prepared for tonight. You had a lot of rest, so that you could stay up with Adam all night, and try to prove that he is a vampire.

The reddish orange sky faded to dark blue until it was pitch black, with the bright moonlight shining down on planet earth. You grabbed your phone, now fully charged, and headed straight for Adam's. Two head lights shined on his dark broken house, witch triggered Adam to walk outside.

"The hell are you doing back here?" He shouted.

"To see you of course." You replied.

"Why?"

You made your way up the porch and gave Adam a big hug. Normally Adam would have pushed you away, but instead he put one arm around you, and laid his lead on top of yours. His heart felt warm and grew one inch bigger. That hug made Adam's merry-go-round slow down as if it was spinning fast and someone smacked the fuck out of it with their hand, but it still spun round and round, just a bit slower. You took a step back and stared up at Adam. His hair had been brushed, but in his face barley covering his eyes. He had a small smirk, witch was amazing, most of the time he had a depressing frown. ( What the fuck is wrong with me! I haven't felt this way since...Eve. Oh God am I falling for a zombie? ) Adam thought.

"Come in." Adam said holding the door open for you.


	4. Chapter 4

You walked in feeling happy, like you belonged there. You passed some guitars and let your finger tips strum the cords leaving long notes spit out. Adam didn't really appreciate you doing that, but he's had worse happen to his instruments. He stood behind you, watching your every move again, as if he still didn't trust you.

"Have you ever wondered about how life was a long time ago and compare it to today? And have seen the huge difference between the way zomb-uh people have treated the world today?"

"Sometimes...like when I was in history class in school."

Adam rolled his eyes. ( Fucking hell. I need to get a big supply of blood tonight but she's here. ) You sat down on the couch looking around. "Hey Adam, do you think you could teach me how to play something in here?" You asked very happy like. "No." He replied. Thinking hard about how to leave without you being around him. ( Well I am pretty okay, and don't need some right away. So maybe I could leave later or tomorrow night. ) Adam thought.

You were still curious because you haven't explored the whole house yet. Adam could tell by your body language that you had the urge to get up and be little miss snoopy again. "You know curiosity killed the cat." Adam said in a deep voice while leaning against the wall looking at you. "Who said that I was curious about something?" ( How did he know ) "Oh just guessing." He replied.

"So Adam...what do you like to do...besides play instruments?"

"That's pretty much all I do."

"Why do sleep while the sun is out."

"You could say that I'm a night owl."

"Where do you work?"

"..." no answer

You stood up and ran into a room with no warning. You open the door and- "SHIT! Adam how did you get here so fast?! You scared the fuck out of me!" You screamed "I took track in high school." He answered in a calm tone. "Yeah but there's no way anyone could have gotten here that fast and not be out of breath." You said breathing heavily. After a minute of trying to calm down you entered the room. The first thing you notice was a greenish scrub laying in a box that looked like had been throw on the floor in anger. You pick it up and read the name tag "Faust." You whispered. "Were you a doctor or are you the 12th doctor?" You asked with a small laugh.

"I know nothing about "the 12th doctor" but yeah I was a doctor about a year ago of some sort."

"Why did you quit?"

"I retired."

"Adam your way to young to retire."

"I am...I meant to say I just felt like quitting."

The scrub's fell from your hands, you continued to look around. You noticed that more pictures of the whitish haired women were on the floor in the corner with broken frames. You remembered that last time you mentioned her Adam got pissed and stormed out of the room. When you finally saw enough of the stuff laying everywhere, you turned around and grabbed Adam's sides hugging him tightly. He stood there still, no movement was in the room, house, nor neighborhood, all was still, and all was quite in that hug from.

One minute later the hug departed. You looked up at Adam's eyes, as he was starring down at yours, with a smile. "Why do you keep hugging me?" Adam asked with pleasure. "Because you're a good hugger." You responded. When the hug ended your hands were in Adam's, he took one and put it up to his savory moist lips and gave the palm of your hand a long kiss. Adam's heart grew two inches bigger for you, his love grew stronger, his heart beat faster, he felt more comfortable in front of you, and trusted you more, Adam even felt more...alive.

"What was that for?" You asked trying not to let out a yelp of witch would have sounded like a small fangirl scream of love for him. It seemed like he has replaced your old boyfriend and that you not only liked him but...loved him.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure..." You replied a bit confused of the strange random question.

Adam grabbed your hand and found an old pair of gloves, putting them on you like a gentleman. He then got his and opened the door for you. You took a step out and onto the porch wondering where to go to next. "Follow me." You followed Adam behind the house where laid an old beat down car. "Give me a second to get it started." Adam lifted the hood and turned some knobs, pulled wires, and yanked cords. The car then began to run, you walked over and sat in the passenger seat.

You two were driving down the road in silence until he turned the radio on. "Hey is it okay if I pick up some drinks?" Adam asked. "Yeah sure." You said while thinking ( Oh no! I hope he's not like my last boyfriend and become an alcoholic." ) To make the trip not so awkward you tried to begin a conversation with him.

"Since we'll be drinking, what's your favorite beverage?"

"Uhhh... I guess whiskey or vodka. What's yours?"

"I don't really drink."

"Oh, do you want a milkshake?

"No thanks. But I am hungry. Can we go out to eat?"

"...No I don't really like to go out much. I know a good place to take you though."

Four minutes later you two pulled up to McDonald's. "Really?!" You asked. Adam sat there smiling. "You're hungry aren't you?" Adam bought you a kids meal. "Hmmm...I didn't know you had a sense of humor." You said. "Weeell..." Adam said with a bit of high pitch tone.

After you two goofing around Adam pulled up to the bar. "You can stay here." Adam went inside leaving you in the car. When about five minutes later he came out with two huge bags filled with at least three bottles of "alcohol" in each bag. For the rest of the time you and Adam road around Detroit, admiring the night as it slowly became closer and closer to day. When there was about two minutes left of night, you both pulled up into the dirt driveway and to the house, he entered you into his home taking your white gloves off.

"Thank you." You were so tired and needed to rest now. "May I please sleep here tonight? I'm way too tired to drive home."

"Yes darling." Adam picked you up and carried you to his room and put you down. He took his clothes off and into his robe, as he did that the sun was barely coming up. Adam slipped into bed with you and kissed your forehead. "Goodnight." He said with a small smile and eyes hardly open.


End file.
